Things Go From Bad to Worse
by Yuffie Kisaragi
Summary: Its just based on the play Romeo and Juliet, a little cussing (or alot) R&R please! (YxY) ^^;


Disclaimer- UHG! I had my computer lose its internet access and there is a password my parents put on it! Thats why I didn't send in anything for a REALLY REALLY long time other than the fact that this site was under construction when I still had my internet and computer parent free! So now I'm using one of the school's computer instead of my own! Lol! Anyway, you know that Romeo & Juliet is by Shakespear, right? Uhm... right, anyway I don't own the play or the characters in the game Final Fantasy 7 and all. AND, I twisted the play a bit so it would make sense for this story! So just relax and enjoy the play. ^^;;  
  
Cast:  
  
Romeo- Vincent  
  
Romeo's cousin Benvolio- Rude  
  
Romeo's dad, Lord Montague- Cloud  
  
((An- Okay.. this was a really hard decision, deciding if Aeris or Tifa should be the Wifey ^^;; Buuuuuut I really don't like Aeris besides the fact that I named her 'Whore' when I first played the game o_O;; So don't complain about the cast to me! «^» ò_ó «^» Lol! J/k!))  
  
Romeo's mom, Lady Montague- Tifa  
  
The servant of the Montague- Barret  
  
Rosaline- Lucrecia  
  
Juliet- Yuffie  
  
Juliet's cousin Tybalt- Sephiroth  
  
Juliet's dad, Lord Capulet- Cid  
  
((An- It would only make sense to put Shera with Cid, right?))  
  
Juliet's mom, Lady Capulet- Shera  
  
Servant of the Capulet- Marlene  
  
Paris- Rufus  
  
Prince- Red XIII / Nanaki  
  
Officer- Elena  
  
Nurse- Aeris  
  
Friar- Hojo  
  
Apothecary- Tseng  
  
Mercutio- Reno  
  
~* Act 1.1 *~  
  
In the town of Kalm, there was two houses belonging to two different clans. Both clans disliked each other for something that was done in the past. But there, in a small street corner, starts our story of the two fated lovers. Leaning against the hard brick wall, was the servant of one of the clans, Capulet, Barret. He was muttering and huffing out cusses and threats towards a certain clan...  
  
"God damn bitches from the house of...of...'them'... They are so fucking stupid!" He whispered to himself angrily as he folded his arms over his chest," I'd like to show them a thing or two 'bout how 'we' are so much better than those bastards!" He quickly unfolded his arms and swung his gunned arm towards the wall behind him in hate before folding them again. "But I could get caught and all for fightin'....BAH! Who the hell cares!? I'm quick enough to kill 'em and they won't know it! Haha!"  
  
Just then, one of the servants from the other clan walked by. Marlene sneered a bit as she walked by the irratating Barret. He smirked a bit and waited for Marlene's back to be turned to insult her with out her ever knowing... or so he thought. ((An- @@;; Child neglection!)) As Barret stuck up his middle finger up towards her and smiled evilly, she quickly turned around to see it all. Marlene glared towards the man and walked up towards him. Barret just stood there was his finger still up, then remembered that he was still flicking her off infront of her face.((An- Lol!!! Look its Barret! «^» ô_o;; liiil )) He slowly lowered his hand, as well as his finger for that matter.  
  
"Did you just flick me off!?" Marlene said with anger.  
  
"Uhh...uhm... No! I didn't do that towards you! But I did stick 'em up!" Barret said in a state of panic.  
  
"Do you fight, man!?" She screeched  
  
"Fight? No man!" He lied quickly.  
  
"Good! Cuz I was going to kill you! I'm probably as good a fighter as you are!" Marlene added with triumph.  
  
At that point, a member of the clan from which Barret serves walks towards the two. Rude heard the shouting and screams from afar and wanted to see if there was something truely wrong with the bickering. But little did he know that this may get him into the small fighting as well. When he was just a few meters away, he could make out the face of Barret, who was staring back.  
  
"LOOK!! It's master Rude!" He pointed as he spoke.  
  
"You liar! Put 'em up!" She said as she raised her fists.  
  
((An- Lol! What did you expect from a small little girl? A sword or a gun!? ^^;;))  
  
By then Barret was angry enough to beat the girl with his bare hands ((An- Or hand -.-;;)) so he pushed himself off the wall and clenched his one fist. They started a little fist fight, although Barret couldn't hit her at all. Rude suddenly broke into a run towards the two then tried to stop the nonsense without getting himself hurt in the process.  
  
"Stop it you two! You don't know what your doing!! STOP!" He shouted over the noise.  
  
"Aww come on Rude, are you pulled into fights of ones who have little mind...? Turn around Rude and look at the one who is going to kill you..." A sinister voice said from behind them all.  
  
Rude looked over his shoulder and saw the member of the Capulets clan, Sephiroth. "I'm just trying to keep them safe! Now are you going to help me or are you going to fight too?"  
  
"Me..? Pulled into their petty little fight? Peace? I really dislike that, you know..? I hate it as much as I hate YOU!" Sephiroth said smoothly, readying himself for a fight.  
  
They both pull out their weapons, Sephiroth with his sword and Rude with his fists clenched. Rude suddenly leaped towards Sephiroth, being careful for the sword, and raised his fist to punch at his face. But something stopped him from doing so, and that something was a patrol officer named Elena. She pulled Rude off of Sephiroth and glared at the two before glaring at the two servants of the fighters. Just then, two others came towards them from the house where the members of Capulets live.  
  
"GODDAMNIT! SHEEEERAAAA! Get me my shitty, fucking spear!!" Shouted Lord Cid, the Leader of the Capulets.  
  
"No! They don't NEED you to fight! They need help!" Lady Shera protested, being the wife of the great Leader.  
  
"Fuck you! The Montagues are comming here hoe!! I WANT MY SPEAR DAMNIT!" Spatted the Lord of the Capulets.  
  
Shera doesn't move at all to retreive the spear her husband demands. From the other house in the area, came the Lord and Lady of the Montagues. They too heard the commotion and was surprised to see the foe who opposes them. Lord Cid and Lord Cloud stood still, staring at each other from just a few feet away. The stares soon became glares of hatred.  
  
"You! Tifa... I'm going to kill him.. And don't you try and stop me!" Muttered Lord Cloud.  
  
"You are NOT going to touch OR harm a single hair on his head!" Lady Tifa said in disgust.  
  
The ruler of this whole village ((An- Or town...whatever... e_e;;)) arrived at the scene with his firey tail dragging behind him. He sighed heavily and looked at Lord Cloud then Lord Cid in disgrace. He shook his head then sat down on the cold hard street as he thought to himself for a few seconds.  
  
"You guys... Listen! How long has this been going on!? I'm getting tired of all the fights you and your people are creating! So you know what? If I see ANYONE from ANY of the clans fight again.. they will be killed on sight! Do I make myself clear on that?!" Prince Nanaki said in fustration.  
  
With that mentioned he got up and turned around to walk away. The servants looked at each other then shrugged. Both them and the Capulets leave for their homes, with the Lord and Lady Montague alone to speak with Rude. They stood in silence, thinking about the new threat the Prince had put on them and the other clan. The first to break the silence was Cloud.  
  
"So...did you know how this happened, Rude..?" Lord Cloud questioned.  
  
"Yeah...the servant of the Capulets named Marlene was shouting and arguing with Barret then things went from bad to worse..." He said slowly.  
  
Lady Tifa sighed softly before speaking," At least Vincent wasn't here... Hey! Where is he?"  
  
Rude hestitated before answering the question," Well...you see...he isn't being himself lately... "  
  
"He keeps himself locked up in his room..keeping the light out of the room..." Lord Cloud added.  
  
"Do you know what did this..? Why he's being like this?" Rude said with a hint of concern for the other member.  
  
"No...but...I was kinda hoping that you would help him or atleast talk to him about this..." Lord Cloud said saddly.  
  
From afar, Vincent slowly stepped out of the house of Montague. The Lord and Lady looked towards his direction then walked away from Rude. Vincent looked over to Rude and silently made his way over to him. Rude only smiled slightly to finally see Vincent out in daylight again although he was looking paler than usual.  
  
"........." was all that came out of Vincent at the moment.  
  
"What seems to be bothering you..?" Rude inquired.  
  
"Lucrecia...I love her so much but she doesn't love me...She said that shes commited to be a virgin forever ((An- Ain't that sad? o_ô;;))...She is too beautiful to give up and yet she wants me to keep away..." He said solemly.  
  
"Oh...but I'm sure there are other girls more interesting and more beautiful than her.. Just you wait! I'm sure you'll find someone else to love..." Rude said sympatheticly.  
  
"But I can't forget her......"  
  
~*End of Act 1.1*~  
  
An- ^^;; That was a really long act ya know! And it isn't based on the movie too! Well I hope you liked it so far... cuz there will be more later! R&R! Ja! ^_~ 


End file.
